


Quidditch Metaphors

by steadfastest



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Fix-It, I am all for boys being close friends, I mean come on, M/M, but when you have to work SO HARD to establish their heterosexuality, look how easy this was, you are crying out for a sweet little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 20:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7729207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steadfastest/pseuds/steadfastest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I really thought the script might go here. I thought wrong. Therefore, this is a rewrite of <em>Harry Potter and the Cursed Child</em>, Act Four, Scene Fourteen.</p><p>Since this is nearly the end of the play, I strongly discourage that you read this fic until you've read the original. (Or seen the play.) (Oh, who am I kidding?) (But seriously, if you've seen the play, please tell me all about it in the comments!) (Maybe they already fixed this in the performance script!?!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quidditch Metaphors

**Author's Note:**

> Excerpts from the original text (by Thorne, Rowling, and Tiffany) appear in **bold** font.

**Harry Potter and the Cursed Child, Act Four, Scene Fourteen** , Revised

*

**HOGWARTS, CLASSROOM**

**_SCORPIUS and ALBUS run into a room, full of excitement. They slam the door after themselves._ **

**SCORPIUS: I can’t quite believe I did that.**

**ALBUS: I can’t quite believe you did that either.**

**SCORPIUS: Rose Granger-Weasley. I asked out Rose Granger-Weasley.**

**ALBUS: And she said no.**

_ALBUS leans against the wall beside his friend, laughing hard._

That much was obvious. You had the oddest look on your face.

SCORPIUS: I imagine I did.

_Albus struggles to stifle his laughter._

ALBUS: I’m sorry. Was it rough? Did she insult your potions again? Your riding? Your wand-handling skills? Disparage you and all you hold dear?

SCORPIUS: Not at all. Come to think of it, she was shockingly kind. It’s only just—

ALBUS: Just?

SCORPIUS: She said she’d had quite enough of my chasing after her like a Snitch when one look at the scoreboard would tell me I’ve already won on goals.

_Albus processes this for a moment._

By which I think she meant, Albus—

ALBUS: I know what she meant.

SCORPIUS: Oh.

_The two stand rather awkwardly, as if only now realizing their proximity._

ALBUS: I may not be much on a broom, but I’m not totally ignorant of sport, Scorpius.

SCORPIUS: Good thing, then. I was thinking— **Are you headed to Quidditch? Slytherin are playing Hufflepuff—it’s a big one—**

**ALBUS: I thought we hated Quidditch.**

**SCORPIUS: People can change. Besides, I’ve been practicing. I think I might make the team eventually. Come on.**

**ALBUS: I can’t. My dad’s arranged to come up—**

**SCORPIUS: He’s taking time away from the Ministry?**

**ALBUS: He wants to go on a walk—something to show me—share with me—something.**

**SCORPIUS: A walk?**

**ALBUS: I know, I think it’s a bonding thing or something similarly vomit-inducing. Still, you know, I think I’ll go.**

**_SCORPIUS reaches in and hugs ALBUS._** Albus hugs back for a moment, then pulls away a bit.

**What’s this? I thought we decided we don’t hug.**

**SCORPIUS: I wasn’t sure. Whether we should. In this new version of us—I had in my head—** we do. Kind of a lot actually.

ALBUS: How do you feel about that?

SCORPIUS: Hopeful? 

ALBUS: Why?

SCORPIUS: Slytherins aren’t meant to find happiness. Not really. We’re meant to be hollow and greedy, and to make a show of being riddled by penitence for what people before us did. We've let it shape us. It's easy. I know. I could have been one of those empty people, Albus. I could have been a villain. You could have—not _been_ at all. But we saved us. We saved all of this. People will say it was down to us being our fathers’ sons, that it took a Malfoy and a Potter to set the world to rights, but they’re wrong. It took—well, pretty much everyone we know, to be honest—but it took _us_.

_ALBUS, who has been holding SCORPIUS at a distance for this last, seems to find resolve. He grips SCORPIUS above the elbows and pulls him close._

ALBUS: Rose is right. We’ve won on goals.

_ALBUS tightens the hug. At first, his body is tense, but then SCORPIUS’s arms wrap around his back and ALBUS settles into it. He turns his head so that his cheek touches SCORPIUS’s._

SCORPIUS: I want—

ALBUS: Me too. But—

_SCORPIUS, afraid he’s overstepped, attempts to pull back._

SCORPIUS: Sorry, do you want me to—

ALBUS: No. But you’re my only friend. And Hermione always says you need at least one friend you’re not trying to kiss.

 _SCORPIUS beams. He looks ALBUS in the eyes, seems to find exactly what he seeks, and gives him a brief and shy, but very real, kiss_.

ALBUS: I’ve always thought Yann Fredericks borderline tolerable. For a Gryffindor.

SCORPIUS: And Rose might be receptive to a redefining of our relationship. 

ALBUS: Relationship! 

SCORPIUS: By which I mean she might condescend to speak with me more frequently if the topic was anything other than my pathetic efforts to heap praise upon her. Although she is quite brilliant. Possibly even a closet geek.

ALBUS: You do have quite a bit in common.

SCORPIUS: And if I pursue Quidditch—

ALBUS: Right, who wouldn't befriend a sport-mad Scorpius Malfoy?

SCORPIUS: So—does this mean—can we try?

**ALBUS: Better ask Rose if it’s the right thing to do.**

**SCORPIUS: Ha! Yeah. Right.**

**_The two boys dislocate and grin at each other._ **

**ALBUS: I’ll see you at dinner.**


End file.
